The Mysterious One
by Dishonesty
Summary: SG1 returns from an unknown planet. Though this time they are not alone. Colonel Jack O'Neill carried a young woman back from the planet, saying she was going to be killed for no reason. Who is she? Why did they bring her back?


Disclaimer - I don't own Stargate or any of its characters {though I wish I did}. But I do own Kylie. I don't own the concept of Shadow Raiders either, but this is all my idea from my strange, twisted head. Enjoy!  
  
Synopsis - Kinda weird this is. SG1 comes back from a world with a mysterious girl. Yet there is something different about her. Does she hold a key in her hands? I got carried away doing this. I had this weird dream the other night that there was this girl who was Voyd's daughter from Shadow Raiders, and that Jack was chosen to take care of her as her godfather. Weird eh? Good idea though! I'm using that idea. Sorry for any spelling mistakes either, it's 5:44am.  
  
The ring of the gate spun. "Off-world activation," the voice called. The chevrons locked in. General Hammond stood in the room above the gate. "Who is it?" "It's SG1, sir," said. "Open the iris." Mechanical noises whirred as the iris was opened, and through came SG1, Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill. Though they weren't alone. Jack held in his arms a young woman, who didn't look that old. General Hammond came down to the gate room. "What happened? You weren't due back yet," he asked simply. "Well, sir, we found the village, we were all happy little people. Then we found this girl. They were going to kill her, sir. We don't know why. Something told me to rescue her. So I did. And we were attacked. We don't know why though," Jack reported. "I see. Is she injured?" Hammond asked. "We don't know, sir," Sam replied. "I see. Take her to the infirmary," Hammond said, and turned away. "Well, I'd better whisk my fair damsel in distress away then," Jack said, grinning, and carrying the young lady away to the infirmary, while the rest of SG1 headed up to the debriefing room.  
  
A day later, Jack came in to check on the young girl. As he walked in, he saw Janet over against at a table, testing something.  
  
"Who are you?" A voice said. Jack turned his head to see the young girl staring at him. Her violet and crimson eyes were a shock to him. He didn't know such eye colours existed. Her blonde hair was a mess, though she didn't seem to care. "I am Colonel Jack O'Neill. You are.?" Jack replied. "I am called Kylie." Kylie replied, gaze never shifting, "why did you save me from my death? I wouldn't have been killed anyway." "What does that mean? Are you saying you aren't human?" "Yes. I am not of this planet. I am of one that I can't remember," Kylie replied, eyes narrowing. "Yes. I'm sure you are. Have you got contact lenses in?" Jack asked. Kylie did not replied. She simlpy remained motionless, then shut her eyes again. Jack sighed, and left the room. Sam caught up with him. "So, what did you learn?" Sam asked. "That her name is Kylie, and that she reckons she isn't human." "Well, that could very well be. Look at this," Sam said, holding up a vile of Kylie's blood. Jack's eyes widened. The blood was wrong. It was black, and looked like space itself. He shook his head, "Are you sure this is hers?" Jack asked. "Yes sir, I am. I also think that she could have strengths that we don't. Only she doesn't remember. We have to help her remember. We must," Sam replied, and walked off down the corridor. Jack stared after her. "What?" He mouthed.  
  
Days later, Daniel went into the infirmary. Kylie watched him getting some stuff from a cupboard. "What are you doing?" She asked. "I'm collecting some materials for an experiment. Why?" Daniel said hesitantly. "I just asked. Don't get all shitty on me," Kylie replied, her gaze strong and firm. Suddenly, she whipped the covers back, and climbed from her bed, and went down the corridors towards the gate room. "Aw crap," Daniel mumbled, and hurried after her. He found her staring at the gate, not moving, only staring. "What are you doing?" Daniel asked. Kylie did not reply. "Hello?" Daniel called. Kylie remained still, rigid. Finally, she turned to face Daniel. "I know who I am. I don't know what I am. I don't know what I can do. All I know is I hold a key to this universe, all of time, all of space. Though it is lost to me." "Say that again?" Daniel asked. "I am the key to the universe. I am the daughter of the creator of the universe." 


End file.
